hardcorechampionshipwrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
WWE Friday Night Smackdown October 21,2011
Cole(with Mic): Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to WWE Friday Night Smackdown! -crowd Boo- -DX music hits- crowd:Going ballistic H:WELCOME TO WWE FRIDAY NIGHT SMACKDOWN, and tonight is the night of D GENERATION X! Shawn:Tonight, Commissioner Logan, graciously gave me full powers as commissioner, on the condition there be a World Heavyweight Championship Match, which we agreed. H:Now, he also stated he wouldnt compete tonight, what a shame, but ''I am adding to the match, as a Lumberjack Match! Crowd:Cheers Shawn:Now we are taking a crowd poll right now, between 3 candidates for the World Championship! H: Will you guys rather like to See Mark Henry vs 1.The Great Khali? -Crowd:Boo 2.Skullbuster? Crowd:50/50 cheer/boo or 3.Randy Orton?! Crowd:Goes ballistic! Shawn:Alright we got a World Title Match! H:Now next on our agenda, a -Mark Henry's music hits- Shawn:Security, oh sorry DX Army! 50 Security guards with DX attire on burst out of the crowd. Henry: I dont care ''who ''I face, they will be inducted into the Hall of Pain. Shawn:And Viper, if your watching, i am sorry to say, per order of the WWE Board of Directors, after this title shot, you will not be able to challenge for the World Championship for the next 30 days. Crowd:Boo H:Its the rules, and we might break them, but we gotta follow them one day. Henry:Now, before you get to your piece of trash show, i want a warm-up match, and i want to chose the opponent and the stipulations. Shawn:Alright, go ahead Henry:I want a Champion vs Champion match, against Cody Rhodes! Crowd:Ya! Booker T: Oh no, Rhodes is goning to be inducted into the Hall Of Pain! Henry:Stipulations are, If I win, i get an IC Championship Match ''whenever ''i want, ''and ''Special guest ref, Ted DiBiase. H:Done. and now onto the rest of the show, we have a Singles Match, Sin Cara Azul vs Sin Cara Negro with Special Guest Referee, Daniel Bryan! Shawn:Lets get this show a rolling! *Commercial* =Match#1 Sin Cara vs Sin Cara w/Special Guest Ref, Daniel Bryan= Outcome Sin Cara Azul wins *Show returns* Cole:Welcome back everyone to DX Smackdown, where our show opening match, the Sin Cara Twins in battle with guest referee Daniel Bryan! The match goes back and forth with high flying, high risk moves which does moderate dameage. SCN goes for a hurricanerona into a roll-up pin Bryan:1....2..break The match goes for anouther 5 minutes with SCN dominating Azul after a cheap shot with a belt. SCN puts Azul ontop of the turnbuckle and hits a hurricanrona and does a Springboard senton bomb followed by a springboard moonsault into a pin. Bryan:1...2....kickout! Negro starts yelling at Bryan where Bryan hits Negro with a roudhouse kick and Azul hits a missle leg drop and a springboard moonsault pin. Bryan:1.2.3! Azul and Bryan escape the ring with both celebrating Cole:That was cheap =Match #2 Intercontinental Champion Cody Rhodes vs World Heavyweight Champion Mark Henry= Outcome: Henry wins Annoucner: This next match, set for one fall is a warmup match for tonights mainevent, introducing first, IC Champion. Cody Rhodes! crowd:silent Announcer: And introducing, The World Heavyweight Champion, The Worlds Strongest Champion and Man Mark Henry! Crowd: Boo The match lasts only 2 minutes with Rhodes attempting to punch and kick Henry, Henry just pushes Rhodes off and Rhodes uses his mask as a weapon but Henry catches Rhodes and hits him with a World's Strongest Slam/ Ref:1..2...3 Announcer: The winner of the match, Mark Henry Cole:Randy Orton ''might ''last double that time, maybe, if he was lucky. =Promo #2= GM Office H:This is awesome, we got DX, we got Smackdown, its just like the McMahon-Helmsly Era all over again! Shawn:I dont think i was much around for that bud, but i watched it and it was awesome. H:So when is our World title Match? Shawn:In about 20 minutes, should i get the security team and the WWE Roster together? H:Ya, ill hold down the fort. - Creed Enters- H:What do you want, you were fired! '' Creed:Yes, and now i am here to request for my job back, the WWE Championship back ''around my waist and you removed from power. H: No, no and hell no. Creed:At least tell me why you fired me H:Because i can Creed turns into a Sweet Chin Music. Shawn:Security, take this guy out. Commerical =Main Event World Title Match= Outcome: Mark Henry Wins TV Show returns Cole:Welcome back everyone, this is our main event of the evening, Randy Orton, against Mark Henry for the World Heavyweight Championship, and we recived word from DX, per orders of WWE Board of Directors, this is Randy Orton's last shot at the Championship for 30 days. Booker:Ya and i think Orton here is gonna win tonight, he is in the zone, after TNA went off the air, Orton defeated Kevin Nash, and Beer Money in a Gauntlet Match. Orton ''can ''and ''will ''win tonight Cole:Whatever, Henry has ''never ''lost a match since JUNE. Orton is currently 5 - 4 against Henry in singles matches, 1 more and Henry will have tied with Orton. Booker: ''But ''Orton has the '''whole '''WWE Roster and personal WWE DX Security at his side, if Henry gets out of the ring, he gets clobbered! Cole:The match is about to start *''Ding* Orton starts the match, clobbering Henry into a corner with heavy punches and kicks to the gut. Henry counters by merely throwing Orton into the other corner of the ring. Cole:OMG the strenght, the pure power of Henry, tossing Orton like a rag doll into the ''other side ''of the ring, with only one arm, this guy is just a monster! Orton comes back with a missle drop kick to the face of Henry followed by a scoopslam pin, Ref:1..2. Henry throws Orton to the outside. Booker: DX told the Lumberjacks not ''to harm Orton in any way. Henry gets out of the ring to a sea of superstarts clobbering Henry in the skull and Orton slides into the ring behind Henry while Henry is distracted. Booker: Uh oh Orton is looking thee RKO and He is gonna win it! Cole:Dont turn around Henry! Henry turns into Orton's attempted RKO and Henry just tosses Orton Cole:Hey Book, what was that about Orton hitting the RKO? Booker:Shut up Orton gets up to a lariat from Henry. Cole:Its over Orton, just stay down. Ref:1..2..kickout Henry attempts to hit the World Strongest Slam but Orton wiggles out and connects with the RKO. Booker:Yes yes! Ref:1..2..kickout! Cole:YES! Orton starts stomping away at Henry while he is down and kicks Henry in the gut. Crowd:Punt punt punt! Orton sets up for the punt Cole: It's time for ''The Career Ender! Orton goes for the punt only for Henry to move out of the way and miss, Orton turns around to Henry hitting the Worlds Strongest Slam. Ref:1...2...3! Announcer:The winner of the match, and still World Heavyweight Champion, Mark Herny!